deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ardan
Ardan is a character from the video game, VainGlory. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Fulgore vs Ardan * Ardan vs. Yang Xiao Long (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Doctor Octopus (Marvel) * Drax the Destroyer (Marvel) * Gizmo (DC Comics) * Nathan Spencer (Bionic Commando) * Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) * War Machine (Marvel) History Ardan is a technologist from the tech clan, a group of humans on the outskirts of the Fold who are highly advanced with technology and shunned from the more simple ways of life in normal society. His wife, Julia, was murdered by Catherine one fateful night, and Ardan was only able to escape with their twin children, Celeste and Vox. Since then, he has protected his children with fierce strength. Death Battle Info Ardan is a damage-soaking protector who dramatically changes the landscape of teamfights. Able to rescue friends from certain death and turn lost battles around with his powerful terrain-changing ultimate, Ardan brings immense utility to the team. Koshka: Nyah, poor Ardan... He always talks about his kids and his wifey. I think something happened... I always try to cheer him up, but he's always a big ol' grump. Well, nya, I guess I can understand... Heroic Perk: Julia's Gift Ardan's wifey's name was Julia. He told me she went away and to leave him alone when I asked, nya. I thinks she gave him a present? I dunno... (Ardan heals for a small portion of his missing health every time he takes damage. Instead of energy, Ardan uses a yellow meter called Vengeance. Vengeance builds over time and can also be gained with basic attacks, critical strikes and abilities.) Ability 1: Vanguard This one is what Ardan uses to help his friends out, nya!~ He gives them a cool little shapey ring thingy that heals you and makes you stronger! (Ardan dashes to an ally, damaging and slowing nearby enemies while granting the target a burst of move speed and a brief window of an invincibility barrier. Any time the ally takes damage, Ardan gains vengeance. This ability can be used on Ardan, but the barrier, speed boost and vengeance gain are only half as strong.) Ability 2: Blood for Blood Ardan uses this when he's got a bunch of Vengeance built up! He runs at someone and punches 'em real hard right in the kisser! Ka-pow-nya!~ (Ardan leaps forward and punches his target. This deals magic as well as physical damage and is treated like a basic attack. Blood for Blood can only be activated when Ardan has 100% vengeance and will consume all of it.) Ultimate: Gauntlet This one is what makes Ardan real scary! He jumps real high up and punched the ground, and shiny walls come up! Bad guys can't walk through without getting hurt, nya! Real handy for trapping people, and mice too!~ (Ardan throws down the gauntlet, projecting a perimeter around the target area and gaining full vengeance. Enemies who cross the perimeter are stunned and take damage. Successfully stunning an enemy grants Ardan vengeance. If Ardan leaves the perimeter it is immediately destroyed.) Gallery Vanguard.png|Vanguard Blood-for-blood.png|Blood for Blood Gauntlet.png|Gauntlet Julias-gift.png|Julia's Gift Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Technology users Category:VainGlory Characters Category:Video Game Combatants